Amazonas
, , , , Spanish |government = Revolutionary Government |ruler = |image_ruler = MagnusTroy |religion =Vodoo |currency =Austral |statisticsdate= 10/26/2009 |rank=16,860 |infra =632.22 |tech =147.50 |litrate = 73.70% |landarea = 153.012 mile diameter |nationstrength = 2,869.703 |totalpop = 6,595 Supporters |civilians = 5,445 |soldiers = 1,150 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = }} Amazonas officially the Amazon Confederation (Confederatión Amazóniki in Atlante, hence its ISO country codes CA and CAZ) is a federal republic consisting on six nations, with Aztlán as the seat of federal authorities. The country is in the north of South America. Amazonas comprises six main languages and cultural regions. The Amazons therefore do not form a nation in the sense of a common ethnic or linguistic identity. The strong sense of belongin to the country is founded on the common historical background, shared values (federalism, direct democracy, anti-colonialism) and amerindian symbolism. The establishment of Amazonas as a nation is traditionally dated to 12 February 530 BC and Amazon National Day is celebrated on the anniversary. Etymology The origin of the word Amazonas is uncertain. Geography History Amazonas has existed as a state in its present form since the adoption of the Amazons Federal Constitution in 1792. The precursors of modern Amazonas established a protective alliance at the end of 1521 when the Aztec capital of Tenochtitlan was conquered by Spain, forming a loose confederation of states which persisted for centuries. Politics The Federal Constitution adopted in 1792 is the legal foundation of the modern federal state, the second oldest in the world. It outlines basic and political rights of individuals and citizen participation in public affairs, divides the powers between the Confederation and the nation members and defines federal jurisdiction and authority. There are three main governing bodies on the federal level: the Federal Parliament(legislative), the Federal Council(executive) and the Federal Court(judicial). The Amazons Parliament consists of two houses:the Council of Nations which has 24 representatives who are elected under a system determined by each nation member and the National Council, which consists of 200 members who are elected under a system of proportional representation, depending of the population of each nation member. Members of both houses serve for 4 years. When both houses are in joint session, they are known as the Federal Assembly. Through referendums, citizens may challenge any law passed by parliament and through initiatives, introduce amendments to the federal constitution, thus making Amazonas a direct democracy. The Federal Council constitutes the federal government, directs the federal administration and serves as collective Head of State. It is a collegial body of 6 members, elected for a four-year mandate by the Federal Assembly which also exercises oversight over the Council. The Inca Tlatoani is the President of the Confederation elected by the Assembly from among six members, traditionally in rotation and for one-year term; the President chairs the government and assumes representative functions. The Amazon Government has been a coalition of the three major political parties since 1792, each party having a number of seats that roughly reflects its share of electorate and representation in the Federal Parliament. Demography and Religion Economy Amazonas has a solid and modern economy characterized by a highly productive work force. Amazonas's economy is one of the largest national economies in America and the country has also the most flexible labour market of the world with a very low unemployment rate. Amazonas has had one of the fastest-growing economies of Planet Bob with an average GDP growth of 10%. Amazonas' per capita income has likewise grown at an average rate of more than 8% reducing poverty drastically. The country's per capita income is classified in a high category by Planet Bob's standards. Amazonas' strongly globalized economy and its transportation infraestructure are integrated with the rest of Planet Bob Education and culture Education in Amazonas is very diverse because the constitution of Amazonas delegates the authority for the school system to the nation members under the coordination of the Ministry of Education. There are both public and private schools, including many international schools but Atlante as primary language must be taught always. The minimun age for primary school is about six years in all the confederation. Traditionally, the first foreign language was always one of the other national languages, although recently English was introduced as mandatory second language. At the end of primary school, students are separated according to their capacities in three sections. There are 15 universities in Amazonas, twelve of which are maintained at regional level. The first university in Amazonas was founded in 1575 in Aztlán which is also the biggest university in the country. Amazonas has the sixth largest rate of foreign students in terciary education Healthcare system Law and criminal justice The Segurité Nationale aka Politzie Amazóniki is the main civil law enforcement agency of Amazonas, with primary jurisdiction in cities and large towns. The Segurité Nationale comes under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Interior. Foreign relations and international institutions Amazonas is a former member of the Socialist Workers Front from November 2009 after its separation from Soviet Union with authorization of the Federal Assembly. Amazonas' government considered that Soviet Council was ruled by a dictatorship not adjusted to the principles of Socialdemocracy promoted by the nation. After MagnusTroy, current President of Amazonas, constated that a stalinist dictatorship was instaured in the Soviet Council; he presented a full report to the Federal Council stating the situation. After debates and considerations about Magnus' report, the Federal Assembly voted unanimously for the separation of Amazonas from the Soviet Union. Military The military of Amazonas are composed by a combination of conscripts and professional soldiers aged from 18 to 40 years old as members of the Confederation's Armed Forces. The structure of the Amazon militia stipulates that the soldier keep their own personal equipment, except personal weapons, at home and compulsory military service concern both male and female Amazon citizen. They usually receive the marching order at the age of 18 for military conscription. The Confederation's Armed Forces are divided into the following branches: Confederation's Army is the land armed force. Gendarmerie Amazóniki is a military institution in charge of public safety with police duties among the civilian population and it's also a military police/provost force. The Gendarmerie cooperate with the Politzie Amazóniki in the law enforcement when it is required. Renseignements Generaux or RG, is Amazona's intelligence agency. Operating under the direction of the Ministry of defense, the agency works alongside the Gendarmerie and the Segurité National in providing intelligence and national security, notably by performing paramilitary and counterintelligence operations abroad. As with most other intelligence agencies, details of its operations and organization are not made public. It is widely seen by military researchers both within and outside Amazonas as having only limited power projection capability although It is considered an emerging military power. In order to protect its critical supply lines, Amazonas has been establishing foreign military relationships that have been compared to a string of pearls. Much progress has been made and Amazonas continues to make efforts to modernize its military. The armoured and rapid reaction forces has been updated with new electronic and targeting capabilities. Soviet assistance enabled Amazonas to upgrade its military capabilities. Category:Amazonas